Trick and Treat
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha was tricked, by his brother and his wife, into taking his niece out for Halloween. He didn't expect to get a speical treat, from Rin's aunt in return.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me. ~Princess Inume~**

Chapter 1: Hello sexy!

"Why can't you come? You're the life of the party Yash!"

Inuyasha, the silver hair dog hanyo, sighs as stops at a red light.

"My jacka-Sesshomaru, at the last minute, asked me to take Rin treat or treating. They had to go to a halloween party for one of their old high school friends."

"Uhh. I bet that sucks," Miroku, his best friend, says as he opens a can of beer.

"Yeah. But look, I'll be there as soon as I can," Inuyasha says as he glances at Rin, before he starts driving again.

The black hair six year old is playing a game on her tablet. She had on a pink princess dress that came with pink shoes and a tiara. Even though the six year old was adopted, everyone treated her like she was their own.

"Okay. I'll see you soon man. Oh! And that girl from our business class, Sakura, is going to be there."

"I can't wait to see what she dressed up as," Inuyasha says with a smirk. "I'll talk to you later man," Inuyasha says as he parks in front of someone's house.

"Bye."

Inuyasha ends the call and puts the phone in his back pocket. Unlike Rin, he isn't dressed for halloween. He's just wearing a red button down shirt and jeans with red and white Nike's.

He nudges Rin, causing her to pull away from her game. "You ready to go get some candy and compliments kid?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaims as she shuts the tablet off and bends down to get her pink candy pail. "Let's go Uncle Inu!"

Before Inuyasha could blink, Rin was out the car and running across the street.

"Rin wait up!" Inuyasha shouts as he quickly unbuckles his seat belt, gets out and locks his car, before running after his niece.

"I swear that little girl is part demon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **An hour later**

"Did you see how much candy they gave me uncle Inu?!" Rin exclaims from her uncle's shoulders.

"Yeah, like two handfulls," Inuyasha says as he ducks, making sure Rin didn't hit her head on the branches.

"My pail is already filled!"

"I see, I see."

"Uncle, that house next! That house!" Rin shouts as she points to a light blue house with it's porch light on.

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha says as he manuevers around the sea of little children.

He sets Rin down on the wooden porch and stands behind her. She tries to reach up and ring the doorbell, but Inuyasha beats her to the punch.

"That's very rude uncle."

Inuyasha shrugs with a chuckle as her looks down at her. "You got to be faster than that Rin."

"Rin?"

"Aunt Kaggy!"

Inuyasha looks up and nearly cums. "Fuck me," he mumbles as he stares at the goddess in front of him.

In front of Inuyaaha stood a medium height raven hair woman in a school girl costume.

She had on a black corset, a white tight button down shirt with the first four buttons unbutton, revealing the top part of her breast. Her black skirt stopped at the top of her thighs, revealing long silky legs; her feet are enclosed in black shiny pumps. Her raven hair is in pigtails on the side of her head.

"You look so cute," Kagome gushes as she wraps her arms around Rin's little back as she attaches herself to her legs.

Rin giggles and squeezes her leg, before pulling away. "I'm going trick or treating with my uncle!"

"I can see," Kagome says with a nod. Inuyasha clears his throat, drawing Kagome's attention towards him

"You're Kagura's sister?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Adopted sister. I'm Kagome by the way."

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha says as they shake hands. Kagome smiles as she looks him up and down.

"Nice."

"Like was," Inuyasha states, giving her a sexy smirk.

Kagome licks her bottom lip, before leaning over to grab her bowl of candy.

She bends down and lets Rin look inside the bowl. "Get as much as you want, Rin."

"Thank you Aunt Kaggy!"

Kagome glances up at Inuyasha, who's staring down at her. His eyes travel from her face, down to her breast that are trapped in the small corset.

"I'm finished aunt kaggy. Does uncle Inu get any candy too?" Rin asks as she fills her pail.

"No. But I do have a special treat for your uncle," Kagome says as she stares at Inuyasha. "Just wait right here." She pats Rin's head, before turning around to walk deeper in her house.

"Wow!" Rin exclaims as she looks up at her uncle. "You get a special gift, Uncle Inu! You must be really special."

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks down to make sure his boner is hidden.

A minute later, Kagome returns with a piece of paper and a small candy bar.

"Now what do we say," Kagome teases as she leans against the door frame. Inuyasha groans at her heated stare.

"Trick or treat," Inuyasha states, causing Kagome to stand up and cross her legs.

"Here ya go," Kagome says leaning over and giving him the gift.

Inuyasha smirks as he stares at the top of Kagome's milky breast.

Inuyasha watches as Kagome gets on her knees to talk to Rin.

He looks down at his treat and nearly climaxes in his pants, again. The card said: _Come back later to get a taste of my treats._

"Oh! Thank you Rin. You're so nice," Kagome gushes as she takes the lolipop out of Rin's offering hand.

"You're welcome Aunt Kagome," Rin squeals. "Come on Uncle Inu. We have to go to the other houses before they run out of candy!"

"I hear ya kid," Inuyasha says, causing Rin to run off the doorsteps and to the house next door.

Kagome unwraps her lolipop and sticks it into her mouth. She's now standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Strawberry," she moans.

Inuyasha takes a step towards Kagome, wraps his arm around her waist, and fiercly pulls her against him.

He couldn't believe that he didn't know about this goddess until now! Yeah Sesshomaru and Kagura have been married a year, but come on! But maybe Kagura didn't introduce them because she knew this would happen. But we're grown adults, for crying out loud!

"I can't wait to taste your treats, naughty girl," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs Kagome's butt and squeezes it.

"Mmm," Kagome moans from around the lolipop. "Maybe I can taste your's too," she says as she takes the lolipop out her mouth. "I can already feel it. It's so hard and hot. I bet it'll get me sticky and-"

"Uncle Inu! Come on!"

Inuyasha sighs as he turns to look at Rin who's standing in the middle of Kagome and her neighbor's yard.

"Coming!"

Inuyasha untangles himself from Kagome before staring down at her.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome says with a wiggle of the fingers.

Inuyasha snatches the lolipop from her hands and puts it into his mouth. He shoves his hands into his pocket and walks out the off the porch.

Kagome fans herself as she watches Inuyasha walk off with her niece.

"That man, gosh! I haven't been this hot in a while. Why didn't I know about him sooner."

"Trick or treat!"

Kagome jumps and looks down at the two children dressed as animals in front of her.

"Sorry. Wow! I love your costumes!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Hours Later**

"Where the hell are you, you bastard?" Inuyasha growls as he paces outside of Rin's room.

"Rin better not be with you," Sesshomaru says.

"She's getting ready for bed, wondering where her parents are," Inuyasha growls. "I have plans tonight too, you know!"

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes as Kagura gets into the car. They're parked outside a gas station

"Calm down, little puppy," Sesshomaru says as Kagura looks at him. "I already called a sister. She should be there soon."

"Good," Inuyasha snaps before hanging up.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes as he sets his phone on the dashboard. "I can't believe I'm related to that imbecile."

"Calm down," Kagura says as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that we're helping them."

"Yeah, yeah," Sesshomaru mumbles as he starts his car. "You ready to eat?"

"I'm straving!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 **With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha glances at the clock, before switching the channel to the tv.

"When the hell is this babysitter coming?" he mumbles with a frown. Rin was already sound asleep. Well after eating about half her candy. "Stupid bastard."

 _ **Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**_

"About time!"

Inuyasha gets up and swiftly walks to the door.

"The sooner I talk to this sitter, the sooner I can get to my school girl," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

He opens the door and his smirks nearly leaves his face.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome's standing in front if him with a brown trench coat while holding a black clutch purse. Kagome gives him a smile, before walking inside the house. "Aren't you supposed to be at your house."

"I know, but Kagura called me and told me to come over," Kagome states. "I have to babysit Rin."

Inuyasha nods as Kagome walks away from him and towards the livingroom. Inuyasha closes and locks the door before following after Kagome.

He walks into the livingroom to see Kagome taking off her coat, revealing the outfit she had on earlier. She sets her purse and coat on the coach, before turning to face Inuyasha.

"Shouldn't you be going to some party?" She asks with her hands on her hips."Sesshomaru told me that you and your friend were supposed to be going to this huge party."

"I was about to," Inuyasha says as he walks towards her, but takes a seat on the couch. "But then again, I'll be leaving a naughty girl with Rin."

Kagomw smirks as she places her hands on his thighs and leans forwards. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Everything," Inuyasha says as he yanks her into his lap.

Kagome squeals as she looks into his eyes. She wraps her right arm around his neck and places her left hand on his cheek. Her legs are caging his.

"I should teach you some manners," Inuyasha says as he rotates his hips against her hips.

"I'm a slow learner," Kagome says with pout as she sits on his covered hard on.

"I'll be patient," Inuyasha tells her before kissing her.

Kagome moans into the kiss, loving the feel of his lips against hers. The half-demon's claws gently trail up her backside until they reached the border of her little black skirt, boldly venturing beneath. Inuyasha gasp when he realize she wore no panties.

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you," she reveales, a devilish glint in her eye. "I thought I could persuade you to have some fun with me instead of going to a party." She was already wet and felt so good on his fingers.

It was refreshing to be the pursued for once instead of the pursuer, and Inuyasha wasted no time in literally ripping open the girl's blouse. Quickly dragging down the cups of her bra, he fasten his lips onto her left nipple, sucking hungrily. Kagome's hands came up, one tangling in his hair and pushing his head closer to her and the other playing with her neglected breast, making the nipple rise and stand at attention. He nibbled her peak just hard enough to have her arching into him—and nearly falling off the couch in the process.

Grabbing her waist, he helps her to stand.

"Bend over," he says huskily, moving her into the position he wanted her in even as she obeyed.

Her small hands grip the top of the backrest and she wiggles her behind invitingly. "Come and get your treat, Inuyasha," she says playfully.

He didn't need to be told twice. Caressing her hips lovingly, he captures them in a firm grip, his claws indenting but not piercing her fragile skin. With the force and precision only someone with demonic blood could execute, he swiftly entered her, too turned on to tease, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back inside her. She was so very, very tight and Inuyasha was so hard and swollen that she must have been able to feel every nuance of his cock, every pulsing vein and dimension. Kagome tried her best to keep up with him, but it was no use.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. This definitely wasn't going to be a one-time thing. Even tonight he'd take her more than once. He'd keep fucking her until she came, hold back, then make her cum once again, celebrating their very own ritual festival like forgotten pagans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Half an Hour Later**

 **With Sesshomaru and Kagura**

"Did you think Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along?" Kagura asks as Sesshomaru unlocks their door.

"Or maybe they killed each other," Sesshomaru mumbles.

"Don't say that," Kagura says as she slaps her husband's chest. "I hope they don't get mad at us for tricking them."

"Hn," is Sesshomaru response as he walks into the house after her husband.

Kagura shakes her head as they walk towards the livingroom, but pause at the sounds they hear.

"Oh hello no," Sesshomaru says as he marches towards the livingroom to beat his brother, but Kagura pulling his arm stops him.

"Just let them be Sesshomaru. Rin is knocked out from all the candy, I'm pretty sure she ate. And she can't hear a thing. Her room's soundproff, remember," Kagura says as she gives him a seductive smile.

"Ohhh! Faster Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

"Scream my name bitch! Scream it!"

"That's just disgusting," Sesshomaru says with a shudder. Kagura drags him out their house in response.

"How about we go get a room and I can show you some of my tricks."

Sesshomaru smirks as he closes the door behind him.

"I like tricks, but treats are my favorite."

 **.**

 **.**

 **How was it guys?^.^. Good? Amazing?**

 **Moral of the story, Kagura and Sesshomaru planned for Kagome and Inuyasha to get together, but they didn't know that they already meant.. So Inuyasha and Kagome got tricked and a treat. ^0^. ahhh! ahhh! See what I did there. lol. ^0^.**

 **I love all of ya'll! Have fun this Halloween and be safe!**

 **Check out my other stories,: 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' 'The Mob Life,' 'A Moment Too Late', 'First Love', and 'Secretary to Wife', and my one shots.**

 **Thank you, Chelsea Tygers, for the lemony part! Love you!**

 **And thanks, MadamScorpio, for your help and advice. Love you too!**

 **I'm busy and stressed out (school and life in general. Lol) but hopefully I can hurry up and type and get another story updated for you guys.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye ^-^**

 **And Happy Halloween!**


End file.
